Secret
by Cecile5410
Summary: Kurt lived a peaceful life until the day he met Blaine Anderson, a cold and distant boy who was hiding a terrible secret. A secret that could change both their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody :) **

**So this is the translation of the french story written by _Choucapick._ ****Link: /s/8930633/19/Secret**

**Summary : Kurt lived a peaceful life until the day he met Blaine Anderson, a cold and distant boy who was hiding a terrible secret. A secret that could change both their lives.**

**Here we go with chapter 1 :)**

* * *

I'm an ordinary teenager. I have a loving family and friends as generous as they are exuberant. I'll soon be 17, and I already have big dreams. I feel a little squeezed here, in this town where I've grown up. I often dream about packing my bags and leaving town but it's as if something was holding me back. But one day, my life changed without my even realizing it. It was a Monday morning.

That morning, Kurt woke up with a start. It was something that often happened to him lately. He decided to stay in his bed for a few more minutes and cleared his mind. He heard his father go down the stairs leading to his room and knock at the door.

"Kurt? Are you awake? You're going to be late." His father said.

Kurt was really worried about his father after his attack last fall. He had told him to rest and not to do as many things; but Burt was stubborn and did what he wanted, as if he didn't care about having a second attack. It was Kurt's most important concern. He may seem to be a self-confident teenager, but he was not. He kind of put walls around him after his mother's death when he was 7 years old. He never opened up to anyone, never showed his feelings, it was safer that way. The days of class were the hardest because he had to pretend he was okay when he was not. It was easier when he was at home, he could stay in his room and find whatever excuse he could find to skip the family dinner.

"Kurt?! Wake up!" Burt said loudly, sending Kurt back to reality.

"I'm awake Dad!" he answered quickly.

His dad didn't answer and he heard him go up the stairs and back to the living room. He eventually went to the bathroom to get ready for school. After having spent 10 minutes going through his wardrobe, he decided to wear a mauve shirt, a matching tie, and black pants. When he went upstairs in the kitchen, everyone was already gone. He hesitated to skip class but told himself that school would help him to get out of this town. He took his keys and went to school where he was greeted by Tina and Mercedes.

"Kurt! Tell me you've done your French homework." Mercedes exclaimed, jumping in his arms.

Kurt was one of the best in this subject. He didn't usually give the answers of a test but Mercedes was his friend and he figured he could make an exception. He took his paper out of his bag and handed it to his friend. And then he saw him with his curly hair that falls a little on his forehead. He was one of the most enigmatic person Kurt had seen in a long time. A lot of questions attacked his mind. Why was he so sad? Why was he coming in McKinley in the middle of the year?

"Kurt! Hello are you here?" Tina said, looking in the same direction to see what Kurt was staring at. "It's the new guy you're looking at? I understand, he's cute, if you like the puppy style."

"Tina! No." Kurt replied. He then realized he was staring at the mysterious stranger and he felt his cheeks becoming warm. "I…"

They fell silent when they saw Karofsky and his friends pushing the new guy against the lockers. That brut was bullying the new boy. Kurt knew him too well; he had made his freshman year a living hell. He always feared it would start again. But the new boy didn't need that. Kurt could read the sadness and despair in his eyes. Kurt decided to go and help him. He usually didn't want any interactions with other people, but he sensed the boy needed him. Kurt waited until Karofsky had left and walked to him. He tried to help him standing up but the curly-haired boy pushed him violently.

"I don't need help." The boy shouted angrily.

"I can see that." Kurt laughed. "I'm Kurt Hummel, so where are you from? Why are you here in the middle of the year? How old are you? How-" Kurt said.

"None of your business." He shouted before leaving.

It took a moment for Kurt to recover from what had just happened. There was one and only one word in his mind. Why. Everything in this boy was screaming for help. Kurt didn't understand. Had he done something wrong? Kurt had perhaps been a bit abrupt with his questions but he was just curious. The fact that this stranger had reacted like he had only heightened Kurt's curiosity. The bell rang and Kurt remembered where he was, standing in the hallway. He headed towards his classroom, he had AP math. Kurt kept wondering why he had chosen AP math when he didn't understand anything. But he had decided to take all AP classes in order to have some advance on his classmates. Kurt was already sitting on his usual chair when the teacher entered the classroom followed by… OH the mysterious stranger.

"Hello class. Welcome to the advanced program of mathematics." The teacher said, enthusiastic. "We'll begin with the elementary transcendental functions, and then we'll study the special functions and the limits."

The mysterious stranger suddenly cleared his throat to remind the teacher of his presence.

"Oh yes, we have a new student. You can sit down Mr. Anderson." The teacher said.

Kurt was shocked; the stranger was in his class. Kurt had almost forgotten his existence with all the studying he was trying to do. He watched as Mr. Anderson sat down in the back of the room.  
The teacher resumed his class but Kurt was too busy staring at the stranger, who had now a name, to pay attention. He stared at him for a good 45 minutes, noticing his stubble and his slightly wild dark curls. He suddenly lifted his head and looked at Kurt with hazel eyes. Kurt was astonished; this boy had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were empty though; there wasn't any spark, and he could even see anger and hate. Kurt didn't understand; what had he done this time? He couldn't help it, this new boy intrigued him so much.

The bell rang again, announcing the end of the class. Kurt realized he hadn't taken any notes. He decided to go talk to this boy who obsessed him. Kurt gathered his courage and turned around to see the back of the room. But his seat was empty, he was already gone. Kurt saw a piece of paper on the table that must have been forgotten. He took the paper to give it back to its owner but curiosity told him to look at it. So Kurt looked and what he saw brought even more questions to his mind. There was nothing written except for a number. N°4546. What on earth was that ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here :)**

* * *

Kurt couldn't imagine how important this number would be. It would change his whole life. He couldn't stop wondering what it meant. He searched for hours, not caring about anything else than the meaning of the number he had in hand. He eventually decided it was the code of his locker, it had to be that. But he couldn't imagine how important the paper he had in hand was. He was in the hallway, walking to the exit when he saw the charming stranger in the mathematics classroom. He was looking for something in the back of the room, where he had been earlier in mathematics. He seemed lost. Kurt could have sworn he was crying. Kurt stayed there a moment watching the stranger turn the room upside down. And then he began to scream and to hit the table violently. Kurt froze; he'd never seen him like this. Well, he had only seen him acting mean and distant. Kurt wanted to disappear; he told himself he would give the paper back when the stranger would be calm. But no such luck, his phone started ringing.

"Kurt, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Finn yelled on the phone.

"God, Finn! No need to yell, I am NOT deaf! Not yet, but I will be if you keep doing this." He answered quietly. He glanced at the classroom, hoping the stranger hadn't heard him.

"Burt is worried, you know. He wanted to call the cops and you weren't answering." Finn explained.

"Look, Finn I'm perfectly well. I'm in the library, doing some French homework so I'm coming home late." Kurt didn't like lying but lying to Finn was a lot easier than lying to his father.

Kurt heard someone clearing his throat behind him. He instantly froze. He knew he wouldn't like what was going to happen.

"Um… Finn I have to go." Kurt hung up before Finn had the time to answer.

Kurt turned around and there he was, the stranger, standing in front of him. He stared at Kurt with angry eyes, his fist clenched, ready to fight.

"Don't you have enough?" he said before Kurt could open his mouth.

He grabbed Kurt by his collar and pushed him against the wall. Kurt disliked that. Ha had a feeling of déjà vu. That time in the parking lot came back to his mind and he just couldn't keep himself from crying. He was afraid that it would start again, the bullying.

"Why are you crying?! You like pissing me off huh? Like it's your fucking job? You like seeing people rejecting you…" he said, furious.

Kurt was still pressed against the wall and he began to be really scared. He couldn't stop crying. What if he had been wrong? What if this guy was just another brute? Kurt shook his head; he refused to believe that. He wasn't like them; he wasn't like him; this guy he refused to name because of all the things he had done to Kurt.

"ANSWER ME!" the stranger shouted.

His face was just inches away from Kurt's. Kurt's blood turned to ice when he felt the other boy tightening his grasp on his shoulders. It couldn't happen again; he had to do something. But right now he was crying so much he couldn't speak. He was so scared.

"No, stop crying… please." The stranger said in a softer tone, but still loud enough for Kurt to be scared.

"I… I came to… to give you this." Kurt mumbled.

Kurt took the piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to him. The look on his face changed instantly and he released Kurt. His fist unclenched. He looked so happy but sad at the same time; Kurt was disconcerted.

"Where… where did you find it?" he said quietly.

"On your desk. I was going to give it to you." Kurt answered.

"Thanks." He said after a minute of silence.

And then he ran away. Kurt tried to follow him but he couldn't run fast enough. Kurt was even more intrigued than before, if it was possible. He didn't understand this guy at all.

* * *

He decided to go home and found his dad and Carole sitting in the living room. Carole was Finn's mother; his step-mother. And even though he couldn't call her 'Mom', he loved her; she was such a kind and generous person; and she had a perfect fashion style.

Kurt looked at his watch. 11 p.m. he knew it was past curfew. His father would understand if he told him what happened. But he wouldn't tell him. His dad was protective. Even kind of overprotective. Burt would run to the school and demand to see the guy to tell him to stay away from his son. Kurt didn't want that. He tried to go to his room without being noticed.

"Kurt…" his dad called.

"Yes?" he answered with feigned innocence.

"Come here honey, your father and I would like to talk to you." Carole replied.

He didn't have the choice. He had to find an excuse; something his father would believe.

"Look, I know it's really late but I was working on… French. I didn't hear my phone. I had put it on mute to work. I'm really sorry, I won't do it again." He explained.

"Don't ever do that again Kurt. Understood? Never!" his dad warned.

"Yes dad, I won't. Good night." He said before turning to go to his room.

He wouldn't be able to keep this promise but he didn't know it yet. He went to his room, finished his homework and quickly went to bed to recover from the day's events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Suspens is building up... oh oh ;)**

* * *

**Chapter** **3**

When Kurt entered the classroom the next Monday morning, he immediately saw _he_ wasn't here. Kurt didn't get much sleep that night and he was grounded because of what had happened the last Friday. His father had known he wasn't telling the truth and he hadn't stopped interrogating him all week-end. Kurt didn't know how he was doing this, but his father always knew when he was lying. He told him the same story again and again but he could still his father doubted this story. Kurt had spent his entire week-end thinking; and had only been rewarded with headaches. He didn't like this school before but now it was worse. Kurt was worried about him. He was worried about him since he had seen him being pushed against the lockers. Kurt walked to the back of the room to sit on his usual seat. The math teacher began his lesson, telling things that neither Kurt nor his classmates understood.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the school.

The curly-haired boy was standing in front of a stranger in a black coat.

"What are you saying ? We're not going to do that, are we ? It's totally crazy.' The young boy explained.

"Oh but we are. Are you afraid ? Blaine Anderson being afraid, now we've seen it all !" replied the stranger with the black coat.

"Afraid ? Me ? Never. But you do realize this is completely crazy, right ? Please Max, at least think about it before doing it." He argued.

"Well, I decide to do it, and you follow. You don't really have the choice, whether you agree with me or not. So firstly you will…" the menacing man began to explain but was interrupted.

"Forgot to tell you, someone knows." The younger said as quickly as he could.

"What?!"

"I had forgotten the paper on my desk and he found it." He answered.

"What? No, you can't have been so… irresponsible !" the other man exclaimed. "Blaine, we've worked on it for months, he's going to fuck this up !" he was angry, Blaine could clearly see it, and it really scared him.

"But he doesn't know anything. How do you want him to associate the number to that ?" Blaine explained.

"Alright, what's his name? I'll take care of that."

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

* * *

Math class was finally over and Kurt left the room. Two hours of class and _he_ wasn't there. Kurt knew he was unstable and he was concerned about him. Kurt caught sight of Karofsky laughing with his friends and all of Kurt's fears came back at once. He couldn't go near him. Even though the bullying had stopped a year ago, Kurt was still scared at the sight of him. He decided to take another way to go to the cafeteria. He was walking in the hallway when he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't do anything to him, Max!" he heard the curly-haired stranger say to another man in front of him. The other man was wearing a very strange black coat; Kurt cringed, it was hideous.

"You don't get to decide Blaine. Do I need to remind you that I'm the boss here ?"

So his name was Blaine. Kurt was glad he could finally put a name on him. Blaine Anderson. Kurt found him pretty good-looking despite his fashion sense not so much for Kurt's liking. Kurt wanted to ask them what and who they were talking about. Damn curiosity.

"I… okay." Blaine conceded.

"Good."

Blaine turned his head to look around him and Kurt had to hide. Kurt thought about last Friday when Blaine had brutalized him. Why was this number so important to him ? Why had he reacted like that once Kurt had given it back to him ? Kurt didn't know yet the meaning of this number; but on this day, he promised to himself he would find out. Find out and help Blaine, because he clearly needed help. When Kurt came out of his hiding spot, they were already gone. So Kurt eventually went to the cafeteria and ate lunch with his friends. Tina and Mercedes were complaining one more time about Rachel getting another solo.

Kurt had class with Blaine in the afternoon, and for whatever weird reason, Kurt was pleased. He entered the classroom and went to sit next to him; it was the last seat available. Nobody wanted to approach him. He spent the entire hour watching him, or listening to the teacher some times. He seemed troubled. His curls were messy and his eyes showed the confusion his attitude was trying to hide. He didn't write anything, his eyes focused on something. When the bell rang, he quickly grabbed his bag and left without a word. He hadn't talked to Kurt since Friday. Kurt wanted to help him, not bother him like Blaine seemed to think.

He had Glee Club the next day; he would help him to forget all of this for an hour at least.

Kurt didn't know it yet, but he wouldn't be able to attend Glee Club.

Kurt grabbed his bag, got up from his chair and was about to leave the room when he saw a piece of paper next to him.

_Be careful, Kurt._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so late, sowwy x) I'll try to keep it updated on Tuesday/Wednesday :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, his mind was fuzzy. He had spent all night wondering what this note meant, but to no avail. He got up, got ready and went upstairs. His dad was making breakfast.

'Good morning, son. Did you sleep well?' his dad said.

Of course Kurt hadn't slept well. He couldn't with all he had in mind. But he didn't want his father to worry about him, he was still fragile. So Kurt lied again.

'Yes, perfectly.' He saw his father point at the breakfast on the table. 'No, thanks I'm not hungry. I have to go, see you tonight Dad.'

'As you want. Be careful Kurt.' Burt responded.

And there and then, something lit up in Kurt's mind. This max and Blaine's note. They were talking about him. Under his mask, Blaine cared about him. Blaine had a heart, he worried about him. Blaine hadn't left his mind since the day Kurt had seen him for the first time. Why was he afraid? What was Max planning? Kurt couldn't imagine what it was and he still had no idea what the numbers meant. It wasn't the code of his locker.

Kurt walked to his car, sat down on the driver's seat and headed to school. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the car following him. There was a lot of traffic on the usual road and Kurt suddenly decided to take another road to go to school. When he was halfway there, he saw a woman on the side of the road, yelling for help. Kurt didn't hesitate. He stopped and got out of the car to help her. He saw the woman smile and Max walking to him and everything became black.

* * *

Meanwhile at school:

Blaine was in his classroom. He was anxious, and it was a new feeling for him. He had tried to warn Kurt but he didn't know if the boy had understood. He felt something was wrong but he ignored the feeling.

* * *

When Kurt woke up, he didn't know where he was. It was a dark and empty room. There was nothing but a lamp and a few chairs. He tried to get up but his wrists were tied up. He couldn't escape. He heard someone laughing behind him. Kurt didn't understand anything, why had he been kidnapped? Who would want to do that to him?

Kurt heard the noise of a chair being pulled next to him. Although the room was very dark, Kurt recognized who it was. Max.

'Alright, little girl, nothing to tell me?' Max asked, his tone full of hate. He grabbed Kurt by the collar of his shirt and Kurt could hardly breathe. Kurt quickly shook his head.

He wasn't lying. He really didn't know why he was there. He hated the man in front of him and was beginning to really need oxygen. Max released him and freed his wrists.

'I don't have time to lose. If you don't have anything to tell me, we'll do it my way.' Max said before lifting Kurt in the air and pushing him roughly in the corner of the room.

Kurt's leg hit the hard ground and he cried out in pain. He looked at his leg. His jeans were torn, and his leg was violet-blue and bleeding.

'Now, what do you know about Blaine Anderson?' Max asked while punching Kurt in the ribs.

Kurt was about to say that he didn't know anything but the numbers came back to his mind.

'N-nothing… just the numbers… but I don't know what… what they mean.' Kurt fumbled. The tears began to fall down his cheeks.

'You really don't know what they mean? And you're going to tell me you didn't even try to know…' Max mocked him.

'I tried but I didn't find anything.' Kurt answered, crying.

'Liar!' Max shouted before attacking him again.

Kurt didn't have the time to answer. Two men came and began to kick him and hit him with an iron bar. Max had stepped back and was watching the scene, laughing.

Kurt couldn't feel anything anymore. He couldn't hear anymore; he only managed to catch a few words here and there. He wanted to say "Let me go! I don't know anything!" but he couldn't form the words.

'You like that, don't you?' one of the men said while they continued hitting him. Kurt's vision was blurred. He heard Max saying "Don't kill him, he could still be useful." before he passed out.

* * *

Blaine was seriously beginning to worry. He hadn't seen Kurt in the whole day. Not that he was scared for him – Blaine wouldn't admit that – but Kurt didn't deserve that. It wasn't his fault if he hadn't found himself implicated in Max's plans. Blaine couldn't even call him; he didn't know his phone number. He was beside himself. He had tried to scare Kurt away the first night but his blue eyes had made his heart flutter and the only thing he had been able to do was running away.

Blaine took the path to his apartment. He didn't live far from here. He lived in the poor area of the town. He didn't have much money but he did his best to survive. He walked up the stairs, said hello to his neighbors but his heart stopped when he arrived in front of his door.

There was Kurt, bleeding and unconscious. They had left him here. Blaine run to Kurt, praying God he wouldn't be dead. Kurt's face was swell, and bruised with blood that had started to dry. It seemed like his whole body was bleeding. He was in a very bad state. Blaine tried to wake Kurt up but to no avail. His eyes started to water. It couldn't be possible, he refused to believe it. Kurt couldn't be dead. Blaine thought of bringing Kurt to hospital but he couldn't, the doctors would ask too many questions. The tears rolled down his cheeks. He gently shook Kurt one last time, begging him not to leave him. After several minutes, Kurt opened his eyes with difficulty and Blaine stared into this beautiful ocean eyes that made his heart flutter. He was alive. Kurt was alive. Blaine carried him to his bed. And then he saw the note that had been left under Kurt's body.

_It is a warning, Anderson._


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine carried Kurt to his bed. He saw Kurt wince when his body touched the body. He went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel. He started to clean Kurt's face with gentle movements and Kurt started to cry.

Blaine couldn't stand seeing Kurt cry. It brought back so many memories. But above all, what he couldn't stand was seeing these beautiful blue eyes darken and fill with tears that shouldn't have been there.

"Sssh Kurt, it's me, Blaine." He said softly.

Kurt hadn't realized it was him. His eyes were swelled and the tears in his eyes were making his vision blurry. He was scared that it wouldn't start again. The last time he had been hit, it was because he was gay. He could understand that some people didn't accept who he was; but this time, he didn't even know why. And it was the most horrible for him; to not know. He didn't know why his life had gone out of control the day where he had found these papers with 4546 written on it. He didn't know why Blaine had rejected him and now was taking care of him. He didn't know why this Max had lashed out at him and had talked about Blaine… in what had he set foot?

He would have gladly set all these questions aside because he only wanted to sleep; but Blaine's hand on his face, his gentle whispered words told him to stay awake. He sobbed again. He wanted to know, and not just some vague explanation. He wanted to know everything. Blaine would have to explain. But not now, Kurt was too tired and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Before he went to sleep, he promised himself he would make Blaine say the truth. The whole truth.

Blaine was now watching Kurt sleeping peacefully. He knew he would have to explain certain things, and it was normal. But, even if it hurt him to admit it, Max was right; he couldn't tell him everything. He had worked too hard the last 5 years to win Max's trust. And he wasn't alone. He had to continue for her. He couldn't let her down; not now, not after all they had gone through.

Blaine was walking around in his apartment, waiting for Kurt to wake up. He looks like an angel, Blaine thought. This angel hurt because of him. He couldn't stand this idea. He should have insisted and told Max "no". But instead of that, he had agreed for fear that Max would put an end to their collaboration. Blaine was ready to sacrifice everything to succeed. He didn't care about the consequences and the damage he could cause. But Kurt was different; he had a big heart, and he seemed so fragile despite his confident appearance. And for a reason Blaine ignored, he cared about him and wanted to protect him. These were new feelings for Blaine. Blaine wasn't attached to anyone. Except her; she was the only one.

He saw Kurt move on his bed. He winced at every movement he made. Blaine got closer to the bed; he couldn't resist observing him.

Kurt's face was less swelled than earlier. He looked calmer. Blaine took Kurt's hand and started tracing little circles with his thumb. Kurt's skin was so soft was beautiful.

When Kurt finally opened his eyes, he saw Blaine looking at him, a mix of worry, sadness and kindness in his eyes. He felt Blaine's hand on his and blushed. He raised his other hand to touch Blaine's face.

"Blaine…" he whispered weakly.

"Kurt! You're awake! How do you feel? Can you talk? Where do you hurt? Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?" Blaine panicked.

"Blaine." Kurt repeated.

"God Kurt, I'm so sorry…"

Kurt tried to sit on the bed but his body hurt too much. He gathered his courage and spoke, a little scared of what he might learn.

"Blaine, you owe me an explanation. Why did this Max ask me questions about you? What do you have to do with this brute?" Kurt asked, surprised that his voice hadn't broken.

"Kurt… I swear that if I could, I would tell you everything. But I can't." Blaine answered.

"You can't or you don't want to?" Kurt exclaimed. He had the right to know. As Blaine didn't respond, Kurt began to move to sit on the bed, not caring about the pain.

"Kurt no! Please, don't move, you'll hurt yourself more. And you're not safe outside." Blaine begged.

"Explain." Kurt answered simply.

"I CAN'T! Why? Why do you always want to know? Why do you always do this? You don't understand that you should have left me alone. Why can't you mind your own business?"

Blaine was angry and Kurt knew he wouldn't get any answers today; but he didn't give up. Kurt was hurt by Blaine's words. Why was he so mean?

Kurt looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 1 a.m. he suddenly realized he had disappeared for an entire day. His family must be panicking. He searched his phone but remembered that Max had taken it.

"Blaine." He said with tears in his eyes. "Can I use your phone? I have to call my family." Blaine's head snapped up, his eyes were full of fear and anger. "Don't worry, I won't tell them the truth. I don't want my Dad to suffer. He has suffered enough."

"Of course, stay here, I'll bring it to you." Blaine answered, reassured but still a bit angry.

He couldn't let Kurt see that he cared. He couldn't. He took his phone and handed it to Kurt. Kurt spent an hour on the phone. Blaine heard someone yelling at him and the only excuse that Kurt found was that he had fallen asleep at a friend's house. Kurt hung up and put the phone in the bedside table. A few minutes later, a new message came. Kurt couldn't help it; he looked at the conversation.

To Max:

_You shouldn't have done that. He doesn't have anything to do with us._

From Max:

_He was disturbing. I hope you learnt your lesson. Don't do that ever again if you still care about her._

Kurt was lost. Who was "her"?


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh I'm sorry, I thought I had updated it. I had this chapter done since last tuesday :/**

* * *

Three weeks had passed. Blaine had helped Kurt going back home. He had found the idea of a car accident to explain Kurt's state to his family. He had then realized it wouldn't work because he didn't have anything. So he took Kurt's car and crashed it into a tree to make the excuse believable. He ended up with minor injuries.

Burt had waited for his son, ready to bawl him out; but when Kurt had called him saying he and his friend had had a car accident, his anger had given way to worry. He had taken his only son and his friend home. He had taken care of his friend's injuries and had learnt his name was Blaine.

The days after, Kurt still wasn't allowed to drive. His father made Finn drive him everywhere he needed and Kurt wasn't pleased with that.

Kurt hadn't dared telling Blaine he had read Max's message. But he always wondered who was "her". He now had even more questions but he was afraid of Blaine's reaction.

He thought he was dealing well with this story but the fear came back the second Kurt stepped outside his house. He walked to the car, looking around nervously to be sure no one was waiting for him. He sat on the passenger seat and let Finn drive. He didn't have the choice anyway. He let his mind wander, thinking of Blaine's tender gestures when he had woken up in his apartment. But he didn't talk. He didn't talk very much since Blaine had taken him home. He was afraid if he spoke, his voice would broke and his dad would know something was wrong. So Kurt looked out the window; he couldn't help holding his breath every time he saw a black car near him. He hadn't seen Blaine for a long time and was worried about him.

When they finally arrived at school, Kurt stayed a moment standing by the car. He feared the crowd, he couldn't stand to be touched anymore. Finn gave his brother a worried look.

"Kurt…" he began.

Even though he knew Finn's voice, Kurt jumped in surprise and his face changed into a terrified expression.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked, nervous.

Kurt gathered his courage and walked to the school. He couldn't answer Finn's question. He was terrified and lost. When he entered the school, he walked straight to his classroom, hoping to be invisible. He didn't want to talk to anyone, except Blaine. He walked into his classroom and looked at the people present. Blaine was there, sitting in the back. He was just as beautiful. He had a white t-shirt with a leather jacket and tight black jeans. Kurt was lost in his contemplation. Blaine looked up, stared into Kurt's eyes and smiled. He had smiled. Blaine had smiled to Kurt. It was a small smile, but still. Kurt went to sit not far from Blaine to be able to look at him discreetly during class.

Twenty minutes later, the teacher was talking passionately about something and Kurt saw Blaine pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing on it. And suddenly he stopped typing and his face froze. His eyes started to water, he was crying. Blaine ran a hand through his hair, it was a desperate gesture. Kurt saw him typing a short answer with shaking fingers. The response he got was apparently not the one he hoped and he ran out of the classroom under the surprised gaze of all the students.

A few seconds later, Kurt decided to follow him. He gathered his things and headed to the parking lot of the school. He saw Blaine running to the streets behind the school. Kurt followed him, careful not to be seen.

Blaine had been running for 15 minutes now and Kurt had to stop. The pain in his body had reappeared. His legs were shaking, he couldn't breathe properly, and he needed air. His head was spinning and he had to sit somewhere for a few minutes. So he sat down, put his head in his hands and tried to breathe deeply. When his body had stopped shaking and his breathing was back to normal, he lifted his head, but of course Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Kurt stood up and walked down the streets, not knowing where he was or where he was going. He had never come here. There was nothing but deserted sites and empty depots.

He continued walking but started to panic. He was lost. But then he heard voices. He recognized them immediately and his body froze when he recognized Max's voice. He hated this man. The fear had come back at once and Kurt couldn't move. He panicked, his head was spinning and his legs had started to shake again. Kurt relaxed a little when he heard Blaine's voice. In some way, knowing that Blaine was here reassured him a little. Kurt forced himself to walk to the voices to know where they were coming from. It was a dilapidated building; the entrance was guarded by two armed men. Kurt decided to come closer to see what was going on. He saw a broken window and looked through it. He saw a dozen men talking around a table. Kurt saw papers on the table that looked like maps but he wasn't sure. He scanned the room to see Blaine and finally spotted him; he was obviously in an argument with Max.

"You can't do this." Blaine said.

"I'm the boss here, I decide everything we do. If I say you're out of this, you're out of this." Max replied in that same hateful tone he had had with Kurt.

"But you know I need it for her! You knew it since the beginning! You can't do this." Blaine shouted.

The other men, alerted by Blaine's shouts came closer to surround Max.

"Blaine, calm down. You don't understand. You've already compromised everything once. We can't let you do it twice." One of them tried to explain.

"Now you know we can't let you go like that." Max said. "You know too much." He took a gun and pointed it at Blaine.

Kurt watched the scene, utterly terrified. He couldn't hold back a cry of terror when he saw the gun in Max's hand. Max's eyes immediately went to the windows of the building and found Kurt who hadn't had the time to hide. He looked at Blaine and lowered his arm.

"It looks like your friend is asking for more, Blaine." He said, smirking. "Bring him." He ordered to the men.

Blaine was horrified. Kurt couldn't have done this. He couldn't have followed him after what had happened to him. The men brought Kurt in the room in the center of the circle the men were forming. He was scared and tears were threatening to escape his eyes.

"So Blaine, you know what you have to if you want to be reinstated." Max said, handing the gun to Blaine.

He knew it. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. He forced himself to look into Kurt's eyes. These beautiful ocean blue eyes. He took the gun from Max's hand. He was crying too. He lifted his arm reluctantly and whispered, "I'm sorry, Kurt." before pulling the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kurt closed his eyes. It was then end, he knew it. More tears came to his eyes. He was so scared. He thought about his family; his father, Finn, Carole, and his mother. He was maybe going to join her in heaven. But Kurt didn't want to join his mother. He wanted to have a life on Earth first. He couldn't leave his friends. Mercedes needed his help to choose her prom dress and so did Tina. And his father. He was so fragile. Finn would survive, but his father wouldn't. It would never be the same. He was going to retrieve his mother sooner than he had wanted. He took a deep breath and whispered "I'm coming mom…" He closed his eyes and waited.

The next second, he felt pain in his right arm. Blaine didn't want to kill him. He had shot in his arm. Kurt's arm hurt like hell but he tried to hold onto the fact that Blaine didn't want to kill him.

"It's not by shooting in his arms that you're going to kill him Blaine… Do what Max says, it will make everybody's life easier." A man in the people surrounding them said.

"I'm not going to kill him. He can be useful." Blaine said coldly.

"Explain." Max said, suddenly interested.

"Kurt followed me here after what you did to him." Blaine shivered at the thought of Kurt laying unconscious in front of his door. "It proves he is courageous. He guessed on his own that something was wrong. He can be useful for-"

"Yes, I see. Are you sure? He looks fragile." Max interrupted. "What if…" He handed Kurt a knife. "Stab him." He said, pointing at Blaine.

Kurt was lost. He was mad at Blaine but not enough to want to stab him. He took the hand with a shaking hand. He looked into Blaine's eyes; they were telling him to do it, to not be scared. Kurt's legs were shaking violently. He realized that despite the fact that Blaine had used him, he couldn't hurt him. He saw Blaine mouthing "_Do it_." He stepped closer to Blaine with the knife in his hand. He gathered his strength and hit Blaine with it. But the pain in his arm was too intense to hit Blaine and the knife fell on the ground. His arm hurt. He looked up to see Blaine with a hand on his cheek and blood rolling down his fingers.

"I trust you on this Blaine. But you put one foot out of the line and you're both dead. Understood?" Max said and Blaine nodded. "Don't tell him everything. I still have to think about it." Max left and all his guards followed him.

Blaine rushed to Kurt, ignoring the pain in his face. He felt so guilty. He hated shooting on people and Kurt had been hurt because of him one more time. He wanted to take him in his arms, whispering that everything was going to be okay, that he was here now. He wanted to take care of him.

Blaine carried Kurt to a car that was always there in case someone needed it. He placed Kurt on the passenger's seat and got into the driver's. He saw Kurt looking at him with confused eyes.

"I didn't want to kill you." He simply said.

"I know, I can be useful." Kurt snapped.

Kurt hurt everywhere. Emotionally and physically. Blaine was using him from the beginning and Kurt had just fallen in his trap. Kurt was mad at himself. He wanted to cry and to hit everything he could. But his arm was hurting so much. He looked at Blaine, his jaw was tensed and his hands were firmly sealed to the wheel. He must have been mad Kurt had discovered his plan.

But Kurt was wrong. Blaine didn't want that. He didn't know everything. Blaine continued driving until he saw what he wanted. A building with the sign 'Anderson Medical'. Blaine hadn't seen his brother since this tragic night, when he had lost her.

"Stay here Kurt. I'll be right back." Blaine said when he had parked the car.

"I stay here." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine entered his brother's office. Cooper had patients so Blaine waited. The wait seemed to have no end. And he continued to torture himself, imagining Kurt laying on the floor, blood leaving his body; and that because of Blaine. He looked at his brother. He had changed. Well, people changed in five years. Cooper wasn't the medicine student finishing his degree anymore; he was now a successful doctor, obviously loved by his patients. Blaine blamed himself for a moment for not having contacted Cooper this entire time.

"Blaine!" Cooper exclaimed, surprised. "Hi! What is it on your face?"

"Can I talk to you, Cooper? It's important." He answered, not bothering with the small talk.

"Of course, I'm free for now. What brings you here after 5 years? It's a long time you know. I even asked myself if you weren't dead."

Blaine didn't reply and went to take Kurt instead. He brought him back in Cooper's office, paying attention to not be seen. Blaine placed Kurt on a chair and closed the shutters. Cooper was even more lost than when he had seen his little brother.

"Blaine? What does that mean? Who is he?" Cooper asked.

"His name is Kurt. He has been shot in the arm." Blaine quickly replied.

"Who's shot him?" Cooper asked, glancing at Kurt.

"It… it's me." Blaine answered sheepishly.

"WHAT?" Cooper exclaimed.

"Please, don't ask questions. Just take care of him. It's easier and better for us." Blaine pleaded.

Cooper took Kurt to his examining room and extracted the bullet from his arm. Blaine had told him not to ask questions but he couldn't help it.

"Kurt, right?" Cooper asked.

"Yes." Kurt answered.

"Can I ask… why did my brother shoot you?"

Kurt felt oddly comfortable with Blaine's brother. Kurt took advantage of the fact that Blaine had gone out to take some air. He told Cooper the whole story, the numbers, his aggression, until the moment when Blaine had shot. But Cooper didn't know either what these numbers meant. He hadn't seen his brother for five years. Kurt had one last question, 'her'.

"Uh… I saw a text one day, it mentioned about a girl. A girl Blaine should love very much…" Kurt said quietly.

"It must be Lily. She's…" Cooper was interrupted by Blaine's return in the room. Blaine seemed very upset.


End file.
